The Influence of Sake
by Gemagi-chan
Summary: Well, I think there aren't enough interesting pairings, so, here is a Tohru and Ritsu tale...thingy
1. Chapter 1: Stupor Decisions

The Influence of Sake

Hello! This is a Ritsu and Tohru story, a romantic one. I mentioned it in my other story, Karma, which I will be updating soon, hopefully. In the meantime, please enjoy this little idea that popped into my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

Chapter one: Stupor Decisions

"Lalalala…hic…la!" Ritsu sang out of tune, waving a bottle of sake around, attempting to mimic dancing, but looking more like his Zodiac spirit. Ritsu had been celebrating his 24th birthday, alone, with several bottles of sake, and some jazzy music he found in the attic.

As he drained the last of his fifth bottle, he decided to take a walk around the Hot Springs, seeing as how he hardly went out because of his timidness. But now, having downed some 'courage', he decided to poke around and take a look at people, normal people, seeing as he really didn't know any.

Ritsu stumbled around the gardens, the house, the women's baths (not being perverted, he IS drunk, remember?) and his own room, he went to his final destination, the men's baths, as he had not gone there and tripped up yet.

When he finally had got there, after stopping a few times, as, while sake did make one braver, it also made one more dizzy.

As he slowly descended into the bath, fully clothed, a few of the male guests spotted him, and waded over. "Hey sugar, this is the MEN'S bath, I think your in the wrong place" a particularly masculine and brutish man stated, looking Ritsu over. "But, you can come over here with me an' my friends if you want, and we can play" he said, leaning over Ritsu, grabbing his arm. "I'm…I'm…not…" he struggled, his vocabulary restricted by his 'presents' from some of the older Sohmas. "…a woman" he got out, as he lifted himself from the baths to escape the disgusting men. 'I'm not!' he thought, as he ran to his room and slammed the door.

Making his way to the bathroom, he stared into the mirror, and was mildly surprised to see pretty, slightly blurry, women in front of him. "Is that me?" he whispered to himself, cocking his head to the side.

'But, that isn't what I want, is it?' he questioned, opening the cabinet, and retrieving a small but sharp knife from the first-aid kit. "No" he stated darkly, defiantly, "I've had enough…" And with that, he slammed the door and locked it. If anyone had been listening, they would have heard ruffling, heavy breathing, and then a loud 'thud' noise.

And finally, silence. Nothing. Nothing could be heard in the dark room. Silence…

First chapter done! I know it sounds bad, but keep reading and the story shall form!

A note, I am presuming Ritsu is four years older than Tohru, Yuki and Kyo.

Read and Review please. I know it's an odd pairing, but there aren't enough of Tohru and more minor characters, I think.

Does the story seem realistic? Is Ritsu's personality OK so far? Please tell me!

Thankyou

Gemagi.


	2. Chapter 2: Mokey see What Monkey Do

The Influence of Sake

Hello readers! Thankyou for my reviews (All four of you -). I agree with you, there aren't enough minor character stories, and so this one is being made, please enjoy. Oh! And thanks for telling me Ritsu's age. In this, Tohru is 18, and I'm not good with maths, so yes.

Disclaimer: Even if I wished with all my might, I still wouldn't own Fruits Basket.

(PS: I meant to have a break line thingy, but it didn't work, so now it is this: OOOOOOOO)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 2: Monkey see what Monkey do

Sunlight shone through the window as morning slowly transcended into afternoon. It was a busy day at the Hot Springs, as it was Saturday, when families, couples and the elderly would come to relax and escape the repetitiveness of the working week.

This day, however, would be far from the normal routine.

As, noticed by a few of the regulars at the BathHouse, a loud, noisy, apologetic, yet unusually beautiful woman was missing around the springs. It was this person's mother, though, who was the most concerned. For it was very unusual for her son to be late, as he was always striving and working hard to please her and everyone else. As she poked around the spas, guests' rooms, and even the cupboards, she grew increasingly anxious. She was about to call the staff when she realised that she had not yet checked his room.

She (as quickly as an old sick woman could) walked to his room, burst through the doors, and pulled back his sheets, looked in the cupboard, and finally opened the door to the bathroom.

She saw a lump of what looked like Ritsu's purple kimono. She felt a wave of relief when she saw this, not being phased by the fact there was a knife on the floor, or that said kimono was ripped and torn. 'He must have been apologising for his clothes again. Oh, I wish it were not like this son' she thought as she closed the door and left. Although he was like that, she was sure everything would be fine, even though there were some mighty odd-looking things on the ground.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'Ow'was the first thing he thought as the aftermath of drinking settled into his head. 'What happened?' was the second painfully heavy feeling thought. He sat up, slowly so his head wouldn't fall off, which he thought it could any second. He cracked his back, and stood, feeling an unusual breeze in parts of his body, which his kimono usually kept warm. He looked down, noticing his clothes were torn and cut. A blurry flashback to last night gave him an answer to the obvious question. He had, in a drunken anger made the decision to make rags of his clothes, courtesy of the man in the bath. 'Oh well' he thought, 'I have plenty of kimonos, but that was my only feminine one'. He sighed as he took of what used to be his kimono, and put on a pale blue one, a masculine one that was unusual for him. "I am going to look strange in this. Seeing a girl in a manly robe. I will have to apologise to mother". He walked over to glance at the messy bathroom, deciding to clean it later. He opened to door, preparing for the barrage of laughter and taunts from the girls at the end of the hall, and the whole Hot Springs. He held his head down to his feet, feeling slightly ashamed. "Hey" one of the girls said, grabbing his arm to turn him around. 'Oh no, here it comes…' he thought as turned in the girls direction and lifted his head. "Yes?" he said meekly. Laughter, taunting, teasing, insults. That's what he expected. None of it came. Something worse happened. Shock. The girl stood in shock at him. 'Oh! What is she staring at! Did I do something else stupid? Am I wearing makeup or something?' he thought nervously, about to dive in another round of apologies. "Sorry" the girl said. Now it was his turn to look shocked. "W…what?" he stuttered. "It's just, your so handsome" she said, blushing. 'Oh, another lesbian. Not again.' He remembered the last lesbian he had come across. She practically stalked him until he revealed…well, you know. He was flattered for anyone to like him, but he wanted a woman who would love him as a man. "Thankyou for saying I'm beautif…"wait. Did she say handsome? Wasn't that for…well, men. "Yeah, I think you're hot! You're the best looking guy in this place!" she said, stepping closer to him. 'Guy? Guy! What the…'. He froze, remembering the rest of last night. "Please excuse me!" he yelled, as he rushed back to his room, slamming the door. He ran to his bathroom, and looked into his mirror.

He gaped as he saw something terrible. A man. A man was staring back at him. He looked at the floor, taking in its contents. Strands of sandy brown hair lay on the floor. He looked back into the glass. "Oh my God!" he whispered, touching his hair.

He had cut it. That's what he originally got the knife out for. He had hacked it off in disgust. Instead of long, feminine locks, he had hair similar to Hatsuharu's and Hiro's put together. It was bushy and spiky. Very manly. "This is awful…" he said sadly, picking up his old hair, holding it close to him. 'What should I do? I know!' he said, suddenly standing, and running to his destination. 'Shigure can help me!'

Shigure stood as he heard a knocking on the door. It sounded rather urgent, so, after slowly walking to the door, mildly tormenting the person on the other side, he opened the door…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well! Chapter 2 finished! WOO! Ok, reviews please. Was this satisfying? Did it make sense? Do you like the image of the new Ritsu? Did the title make you go "Oy, what an idiot!" Please tell me, thanks!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Doggonit!

Hello! Update! Update! UPDAAAAAAAAAAAAATE! Yes my friends, the story bumbles on!

And so we continue…

Disclaimer: C'mon, u no I don't

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 3: Doggon-it!

Shigure opened the door…

"Hello, who are you?" Shigure questioned the oddly familiar stranger. Ritsu stared for a few seconds before realising he looked different. He looked like a… well, a man. But just because one looks different, does not mean everything else is, this is especially true with habits.

" I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I APOLOGISE TO THE WORLD, THE UNIVERSE!" he screamed, running around like a madman. "Ritsu, is that you?" Shigure questioned mild surprise in his voice. "Yes" he replied quietly, stopping and looking shame-faced. Shigure beckoned him in, and shut the door.

"What…what happened to you?" he asked as if he were examining a burns victim. "Well, as you know, I had my party, with lot's of sake, I woke up and…I was like this…" he said quickly, trying to get it over and done with. "I see" he said slowly, amusement evident in his voice. "So…" he started, lighting a cigarette, " What's it like to be a…mannish-type-person?" he said, drawing a puff whilst looking at Ritsu's clothing.

"…" Ritsu was blushing, and coincidently found the floor extremely fascinating, looking at the various woven threads. "Yes…" Shigure drawled, "The ladies will throw themselves you…" At this statement, Ritsu looked up, surprise and…hope on his face. "R…really?" he stuttered, going over this possibility in his head. "Well, after we get you some new clothes…" he puffed. "NEW CLOTHES?" Ritsu yelled jumping up. "Can I really!" he said excitedly. "Mmm-hmm" Shigure mumbled, "In fact, let's go see Aya now, shall we?" he said as he stood, putting out his quarter-smoked cigarette, grabbing Ritsu and walking out the door. "BUT! BUT! BUT!" Ritsu stressed as he was dragged out the door and down the street, towards the next stage of transformation…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I'm sorry it's so crap and short, but I'm really tired and the next chapter will be up soon, I swear! This was more of a filler! I know, your thinking, 'When will Tohru come?'. Soon my lovelies soon, the metamorphosis must be complete first!

Well, R&R

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4: Snakes and Silks

I must now take leaf from Ritsu's book: SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING SO LONG!

Anyway, onto the show!

Disclaimer: No I don't own it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 4: Snakes and Silks

ting The door opened and closed, the little bell signalling business. Ayame bounded out to see what fantasies he could possibly be fulfilling today. He was both surprised and joyous to see Shigure and another young man in his humble (hah!) shop. "Why Gure, what a wonderful surprise to see you here! And who is this?" he questioned, looking the young man over. "This, Aya, is your newest project!" Shigure smiled, tilting Ritsu's head up so that his identity could dawn upon Ayame. A shocked gasp escaped the dressmakers' mouth as he realised that this was the same person who had idolised him for a long time. "Ritsu my dear boy, have you finally decided to take the step into masculinity? Wonderful, of course it makes sense for you to bring him to me, I am the best after all! And I always enjoy a challenge! Now come with me, and I will make a man out of you!". Ritsu had not the time to respond before he was dragged into the dressing room, and into the second stage of this yet to be realised path to destiny.

Shigure was sitting on a sofa, reading a magazine that had all those fantasy costumes that the store provided. After a particularly long time of staring at some maid dresses, Shigure looked up to see Ayame looking particularly pleased with himself. "Shigure, it was no easy task, but I have turned our little monkey boy into a proud Sohma man, in the clothes department at least. Come know, show off your new look!" Ayame yelled to a bunch of curtains, which concealed said monkey boy. After a few moments, Ritsu stepped out, his head bent down at a 90-degree angle, unable to stand proud. This however did not shield his new clothes.

He was wearing black, long pants, so you could see his long legs for a change. A violet-tinged, long sleeve business shirt hung over his belt, and a black tie was adorned around his neck. As it was cold outside, he wore over those things a dark-brown, knee-length coat (like Yuki's navy-blue one he wears, but longer!). He wore normal, black shoes on his feet. He resembled a successful businessman.

"Aya, you have done it again!" Shigure sung out, impressed by the difference these clothes made. "I know I'm brilliant!" Aya said, wind blowing through his hair.

As Shigure and an unusually red Ritsu left the shop, Shigure got the feeling Ritsu had something on his mind, but couldn't get it out. "Is there something you wanted to ask Ri?" He asked, curious of his strange silence. "Um…do you really think girls will like me now?" he questioned quickly, turning away from Shigure. "Well, yes, but we have a few more things to do yet, my dear Ri, but there is hope for you yet! Why do you ask?" Shigure asked, sly suspicion in his voice. "Um, no reason!" He said quickly, looking at the sky, avoiding Shigure's knowing smile.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okily Dokily!

Please Review, and a big hug to those who have!

Sayonara

Gemagi.


	5. Chapter 5: And the lessons Drag on!

I am SO sorry. I lost my inspiration for AGES! I'm not sure I have it back completely yet, but I shall try my hardest! WHOOP!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, if I did, Tohru would be with a different Sohma every week, cause I can't decide!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5: And the lessons Drag-on!

"I'm Hoome!" Shigure yelled in his usual cheery manner. "Yuki, Tohru, Kyo?" he shouted again when a response from none of the other residence came.

"They're not here" came a deep, familiar voice from the lounge room. As the old rice paper door, looking older than it should from the countless bits of sticky tape and pieces of newer paper covering holes made by various members of the family that frequented visits, slowly opened to reveal the stoic family doctor, Hatori.

"Hari! What pleasant surprise! And what brings you here?" Shigure happily questioned, the gears of his sly mind already grinding away.

"Well, Ayame rang me, and as per usual, was rambling nonsense. Something about clothes, becoming a man, and etiquette lessons? That's all I understood amongst the squeals and self gratification that endlessly spouted from his mouth" Hatori replied, a sour look on his face as he extracted a cigarette from his pocket on the way to re-seat himself under the kotatsu.

"Aya sent you here? Marvellous, you can help me with my latest project!" he stated, sitting opposite Hatori, sneaking a cigarette out of his yukata.

"Project? More like meddling where you are concerned" he shot back, lighting his cigarette and inhaling.

Meanwhile, Ritsu had been standing in the entryway, eaves dropping on the older men's conversation, getting dizzier by the second. He knew, of course, that HE was the project they spoke of, as Shigure, whilst always looking out for the family, often took great pleasure in meddling and tangling with their lives. A lot.

However, the thought that he, Ritsu Sohma, may actually be able to become a man, to be able to ACTUALLY have a chance to attract a member of the opposite sex, was quite an appealing one. So appealing in fact, that it overshadowed his usual mechanism of running home screaming and dressing like a woman. Of course, it wouldn't really work now, anyway.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So… you want me to teach… Ritsu" Hatori took another extended drag of his 5th cigarette, once again assessing this timid man that was Ritsu again, "How to behave like a man?" he finished, eyeing Shigure for any nuance of trickery behind the dogs eyes.

"Yup! Ri wants to be confident! Especially with the ladies I imagine. Or one lady, in particular" he trailed off, laughing at the redness in Ritsu's face.

While one of the smartest zodiacs in the family, it took a few extra seconds for the doctor to clue in on what EXACTLY was going on. Yes, a lady, a particular one with a bright smile and her hair in bows and ribbons.

"Fine" Hatori said, putting his cigarette out and standing in an authoritive way, the way only Hatori could.

"Shall we start then?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Done! Woot!

Please review, for it shall give the Ayame like confidence for writing!

Thankyou

Gemagi.


End file.
